


Cain's view of a war he's sure he wasn't supposed to be in.

by general_ike



Series: The Cain Chronicles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: I got more sleep yesterday because i got to go to school late, I promise this will be good, I'm glad people like my work, It's From Cain's Perspective, LIKE IT'S THE BEST THING TO THINK OF ON A SCHOOL DAY, Maybe some humor, Merric in Chapter 1 and part of Chapter 2, Sorry Not Sorry, an entire story i thought up during my lunch period, and so is marth, but ike is, corrins not in charge, is there any memes, its pretty lit, like marth defeats the final boss its pretty lit, like this is a really small group version of revelations, people join, so does siegbert, xander makes a brief cameo in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_ike/pseuds/general_ike
Summary: Cain's perspective of the war Marth got dragged into by a strange man in a hooded outfit. Who was he, and why did that man want Marth (and some other people too) to fight this dragon thing?(Maybe Part 1 of ??)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is from Cain's point of view. Constructive criticism comments (as well as regular comments, but please no hate!) and kudos are appreciated! May be edited at random times, and chapters may be added!

_I don't remember this place.. I was talking to Abel and Est, and before I knew it, I was knocked out by something. Marth said it happened to everyone else that ended up here, but how am I supposed to be sure? Is that... Oh that's Ike. Who's the hooded man talking to us?_  
"All right. I need you nine to go find a group within the hidden kingdom. They are travelling to the castle. Their leader, for a fact, won't let any new recruits in. Especially you and your lot. If you get to said castle before them, beat the dragon god and when they come to you, say that whatever they needed to be done there has already been done. I'm sure that you will need supplies. Go to the town nearest the Bottomless Canyon and get as much supplies from there as you can. You can hunt if you want. I don't care," the hooded man is still talking to us.  
"I think we should get going, right??" I asked, looking around at my team members.  
_Good. They all agreed. Must be tired of listening to this hooded man. We don't even know who he is. Should we go ahead and trust him? He did give us valuable advice. It's getting late._  
"Let's get going and set up camp somewhere around here for the night and make our way to the bottomless canyon or whatever in the morning. He said we're here, and here's where we need to go. And here's a map of the invisible kingdom. Here's where we'll land, and the line he made is the most direct route to the castle. We'll probably need to catch food in the morning, too," Ike said, "Should we create a fire for the night?"  
"I'll do it," I piped up.  
I immediately left in search of some firewood, should we need it. However, I felt like someone was following me. I turned around, and Marth was walking behind me.  
"Marth, buddy, what are you doing here? Did you want to help me get the firewood? Or is there something else that I could help you with right now?" I asked, because I clearly remember saying that I would go myself.  
"As soon as you left, I thought you might need help gathering a lot of firewood. So Ike and I decided to come and help you gather some."  
"Marth, you know they call me the _Bull_ back home, right?"  
"Cain, you remind me of someone I know named Kieran. You both seem similar in attitudes but Kieran wields axes instead of lances and swords."  
"Really?" I asked, clearly remembering Ike came along with Marth.  
"Yeah. Let's get some firewood. We're wasting daylight. Don't want to get the others worried about us."  
I gulped and ran torwards the wooded area-- clearly we could get some firewood from there. _Seems good enough, but is this where we really should be getting the wood? We're not that far from camp- everyone else can come and help if they want, right?_  
_Come on, help us! There's a dragon god that we're supposed to be fighting, but we don't know how to get there! Meet us at the bottom of the bottomless canyon! Please! I'm afraid we- we're-- going--!_  
"Cain, you all right? You were zoning out and almost got knocked unconscious! What's wrong?" Marth asked.  
"Nothing, nothing. It's fine. I thought I heard some voices or whatever, but... I'll be fine. I think," I shaked, "isn't it getting cold, or is it just me?"  
"You know what? If we keep moving, you'll be warmed up. At least we could make it to the canyon. Hopefully," Ike said, "I'll go let everyone else know we're moving."  
A voice sounding like the one from earlier cried in my ears again.  
_PLEASE! Help us! We're ---ate -- your ---p! You're --- only ----! We ---- your ----!_  
"I heard a faint voice in my head... did anyone else? It's making me really tired, too... I think we go this way..," Ike said, pointing torwards the bridge in the distance.  
_Ike heard what I just heard... Guess it has different effects each time. But I am pretty tired, too, come to think of it..._  
"Moving will wake us all up, I think," Titania said.  
"Shouldn't we all introduce ourselves first?" Merric asked, "I don't know half of us, and maybe..."  
"Haha, Merric, very funny," I said, "but anyways, let's get moving."  
"Yeah, yeah. Let's. We don't know how much daylight we have left. But, anyways, let's get moving," Geoffrey said.  
"Isn't the Bottomless Canyon this way? And hey, this map shows us the way to go and which way we're facing! That's pretty neat! Anyways, let's go. We've probably got a lot of trekking to do at this rate, and we might want to beat them there, to show them what we're made of, right?" Soren asked.  
"Yeah, let's start to head out. If we meet them on the way, what should we do? Didn't that guy that talked to us earlier say that their leader wouldn't let a wolf pack like us join? What if we acted desperate?" Rhys asked as we started walking.  
"It's actually pretty cool that we're pretty close there, but I don't understand the point of jumping off of a bridge. Isn't that how people are killed?" Jeorge asked.  
"Look! There's a group over there! Should we go talk to them?" I asked, pointing toward the group on the bridge.  
"They're covering the whole bridge!" Ike said.  
"Who are you?" the leader of the group came up to me and asked.  
"I could ask you the same thing, but your entire group is covering the bridge and we need to pass! Let us through! Or I'll push you all of the cliff!" I retorted.   
"Please, just leave us alone!"   
"Get out of our way!"   
The rest of the other group ran for their lives, and dissapeared out of sight.   
"Must have been scared of you guys," Lena said, walking up, "Finally found you, Marth. I brought Tiki, too, actually. She really wanted to come."   
"Hey, Lena, how's Abel and Est?" I asked.   
"I haven't seen them since yesterday, when Tiki and I visited their shop. But they are doing well."   
"We should bring Abel back into the knights, right, Cain? Abel might not to be up to training the recruits, but it's worth a try."   
We had all agreed to jump off the bottomless canyon.   
_We should be there, right??? I hope we don't see that group again._ I thought


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain and co make it to the hidden kingdom. They may also be able to beat the dragon god, too.

_Well at least we're here. There's islands sideways.... Lakes too... How do we get to the castle from here? Where's everyone else? Is that them? Ugh.. I really need to recouperate.._  
"Is everyone all right?" Ike asked, "Though it looks like most of us need to recouperate from that jump or whatever. Soren, you still got the maps?"  
"Yeah. I.. I, ugh, I still got them. Are we setting up here? It's getting really late."  
"I'm assuming everyone else will be fine tomorrow morning. That was the largest jump..." Marth added.  
"Did anyone else see some invisible figure that may have said something similar to: 'I AM THE FORGOTTEN..' and then got knocked out?" I asked.  
"Let's just get some rest and we can talk about it when everyone's up..." Titania added.  
Merric looked really shocked. "What is that? Is that the dragon god we're supposed to kill?"  
"Now's not the time to recouperate, then! We should get going!" Geoffrey said.  
The group from earlier came down from the top of the cliff. They didn't seem to notice us there, but as soon as their leader turned, everyone looked.  
"Hey! It's the idiots! You jump off the cliff too? You wanted to go home? Can't find your way?" Their leader asked.  
I jumped up, pretty mad that they figured out who we were. It felt like they were directly following us, and trying to cause trouble, too.  
"You want to _fight_? Or are you to sissy to do it?" I asked.  
"Cain, please..." Marth started.  
I looked at Marth and replied, "They want to fight us!"  
"Nobody here wants to start a fight," this blonde who looked similar to Camus walked up to us, "but your lot looks like it could use more help... Shame the leader of my army won't let you in."  
"So you want to join us? Is that what you'd rather do?" I asked.  
A younger version of him ran up and asked which would bring peace quicker, and stop the war. The kid stared right at me while asking.  
"Haha, probably me and my lot here."  
"Seems 'bout right. Right, Soren?" Ike asked, "cause we're like the best where we-hic- come from, ya know?"  
"Haha, seems like one of your friends... Is he high?" the older of the two asked.  
"Would you like to join us??" I asked, "we could always use more members..."  
"I'd consider it, but..."  
Their leader was beckoning the two of them to rejoin the larger, much more diverse group.  
_Only now I realize how diverse that group is. People joined that group to stop the dragon god, too. I think. But really, do they need THAT many members? We could always use more..._  
"No, no. They're smaller, and they don't have that many members. Only 9 from what I can tell. Wouldn't want to be that rude to them, if their cause is probably the same. Besides, since they're much smaller, they could probably get to the castle faster than we ever could. They seem kind of nice. I'd wager that they could join, although you claim---"  
"What's more important: The kids in the Deeprealms, or these guys? Would you rather save the kids or go ahead and save a random group?"  
"We already took all the kids from their respective Deeprealms! Although your kid looks a little too _young_ to be fighting in a war, if I may be completely honest."  
Marth scanned us and said, "Let's go."  
"Leave them behind. Doesn't matter how much farther ahead we are of them, they'll always be on our tail. Their leader... I don't think she likes anyone. She doesn't even wear shoes! What a disgrace! Although, look at her talking with those three. The oldest, maybe, has the leader's hair color and the youngest, who is also not wearing shoes, has the hair color of the dad. Pretty disgraceful," I added, "Although,-sic- I would say we wouldn't want them anywhere near us."  
_Why are a few of us hiccuping?? But whatever, at least we are moving._  
"Let's rest as soon as it gets dark. I think it's hardly been a day since we all met up. We can hunt while we go, I guess. Who's that? Could they help us?" Rhys joined.  
"I'll go!" Tiki replied, excitedly.  
"Ah, I'll go with her. Jeorge, would you like to join us?" Geoffrey asked, "it's better to get to know comrades."  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll join you. Is that one of the men from the other group?" Jeorge replied.  
"You! Can you help me?" The person asked.  
This person we found was similar to one of the soldiers from the other group. However, there's one major difference. This guy has blue hair (which was longer than Marth's). Everyone ran to the mysterious man.  
"Oh! I should introduce myself, should I? I'm Seliph. You guys know Sigurd? He's my dad. I ended up finishing up what he started. This right here is Leif. We don't know how we got here, but I assume the same thing about you guys, so I bet we could help," Seliph said, "we did run across a couple other people but we don't know where they went. They were invisible, I think. But we kind of saw them, didn't we, Leif?"  
"Ugh, yeah, we did, I think. Probably ran off that way. Finn went to chase them down, he should be back soon."  
"All right. I guess we should just stay here for the night, right? Maybe get some food... Who wants to do that? Cain went last time, right, to get firewood that we didn't really need?" Geoffrey asked.  
"Like I couldn't help more... You guys want me to try to get some water?" Lena replied.  
"I feel like I could possibly help.. Eh, Seliph, you wanna help me get wood? Y'know, for the fire?"  
"Eh, yeah, sure."  
_Man, I sure am tired, but who's gonna get the food? Or is that going to wait until morning..? I could.. go.. get.. food... maybe... It looks like everyone... else is tired, too... Maybe for now... I'll just rest...._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain and co spend the night in a field in the hidden kingdom, and begin to make more progress.

_Why am I so wet? Was the water dropped on me?_  
"CAIN, GET UP!"  
_Who was that? Was it Marth?_  
"Be quiet, Ike, you'll wake everyone else up!"  
"But we need people to get food!"  
"No, we don't! And besides, I don't trust any animal here. It's like... they're invisible or something!"  
"Oh yeah, how do you know?"  
"I had to go look for Finn late last night. Sheesh, just let me get some rest!"  
_They're shouting.... shut up shut up.... Abel can send us some food, right?? I don't know... Still need some sleep... and maybe...._  
"Cain, get up. We need to get moving."  
"Huh? Whossat?"  
"Really decided that it would be good to sleep in, too, huh?" Leif asked me as I started to sit up.  
"Y-Yeah, I guess so. I feel more well rested, to be honest," I replied.  
"Abel and Est brought us some breakfast, but Marth _insisted_ that we save some for you. Said it wouldn't be fair to not give you anything. He's getting your horse something to drink, and Abel decided to stay to help get it ready. Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce you to Finn! Hey, Finn! Finn this is Cain, Cain this is Finn," Seliph said.  
Marth brought my horse back, which is nice. Seems a little more energetic than yesterday, too. _Must've been.. Abel..._  
"All right! Let's get moving! We don't want that girl's army to catch up to us, right? But really though, she did seem like a snot yesterday, what was that all about?" Marth asked.  
The guy who looked like Camus came back to us again. But why? What does he want this time? Does he think we'd make good mercenaries or...?  
"Sorry guys! I just wanted to let you know that my group's leader went really far out last night, and got attacked by a man who thought she was an intruder. She was starting to think that you guys did it, but we all started to prove her wrong at breakfast this morning. We really think it would be better if you did as a matter of fact decide to join our group. I know it seems much more diverse and that our leader still has some grudges against you, but I think it would be better than anything, really to try to prove her wrong. Over here! Sorry, I just decided to bring more of my friends to see what you guys are all about. Hope you didn't mind," he said.  
"Why would you bring more of your friends? And didn't we make an offer for you to join our group? Cain, how many times did you make them the offer to join?" Marth asked.  
"I just said it would probably be good for them to join! I didn't ask..."  
"So you're Cain? That's kind of an interesting name."  
"So, what were you planning to show them about this group? Didn't I put a ban on people leaving without my permission?" Their leader walked up, kind of mad.  
"I just wanted them to see what this group is all about! I don't think you're fit to be leading an army, so why don't we use them to lead us instead? It would be a lot more unique if we had a leader from an entirely different country!"  
Marth started to beckon us over to where we're supposed to be heading. All of us are currently mounted, which is a good thing. I don't recall seeing Seliph trying to ride a pegasus earlier, but he must have found it and.... We started to run off, anticipating to not hear the rest of the argument that had started before.  
"Seliph, is it nice up there?"  
"Yeah! It's like you can see for miles!"  
"All right, let's get moving," Marth started.  
_We want to beat them there, but at what cost? Merric's gone, did he join them? Do we... We... Do... Who's that??_  
"Hey! You mind if I help you guys? I'm Roy, and I... think I wound up here with maybe a couple others, but have no clue where they went if they did," the lord (I think?) came up to us and asked.  
"Yeah, you can join.. Who were you with?" Marth asked.  
"Lucia, probably," Geoffrey tried to get a laugh out of it.  
"Maybe Oscar," Titania jumped in.  
"No, I think it was Julian!" Lena said.  
"Kieran, maybe," Ike scoffed.  
"Abel and Est, for sure," I laughed.  
"Hah, no, I was with my parents, and my friend Lilina and her parents.... and then something happened... and now I'm here, I guess," Roy said.  
Five people ended up running towards Roy, one of them tackling Roy to the ground. I could hear muffled groans, probably from Roy, and almost tried to drag the tackle off. Marth sighed, but it was long. Ike and Rhys exchanged awkward looks, as did Seliph and Leif. Finn and I looked at each other. Does he want to end the tackle, too? But it quickly broke up, as quick as it had started. None of the older four seemed concerned, but by the look of it, the older Roy was trying to get Roy to go back home. Roy was clearly arguing, trying to make a point.   
"You guys going to be done arguing and standing in our way?" Geoffrey asked.   
Roy was left by himself... Weren't other people just here, talking or arguing with him?   
"M-my dad said that i-if you guys don't really m-manage to get yourselves back to your own homes, you can come to where I live... I think that's what he said, anyways... And if it is, there's a small part of the country that isn't being run by a marquess, and if he gets all the other marquesses to come and see which of you guys is better, then you guys can have it."   
"When are they going to come back, you think?" Rhys asked.  
A blinding light appeared in front of all of us. Unfortunately, my horse was the only one to really throw me off of its back. Seliph seemed to be having some trouble in the air earlier, so he ended up going horseback like the rest of us. Seems like the pegasus from earlier is gone, too...  
"Cain, jeez! They JUST got here and YOU'RE trying to display how you fall off your horse!" Marth said.   
"It wasn't MY fault that MY horse got SPOOKED!"   



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain and co make more progress.

"Marth! Jeez! Didn't you see that Cain's horse was spooked by the bright flash of light and not the yelling?'  
_Who's that? It sounds like Abel... And if it IS him..._  
I turned around to see Abel holding my horse's reins, even though he's on his own horse. Est might have asked the other whitewings for help running the shop.  
"Abel, how long you been there for?"  
"Who's Abel?" Geoffrey and Soren asked.  
All of Roy's friends or were they the other marquesses are still here, so they're clearly seeing this exchange. Abel passed my horse back on, which I mounted. Maybe Roy was supposed to serve as some sort of translater.  
"All right... My dad says... There _is_ a little bit of area unmarquessed right now in Lycia... Needs a marquess, army's in shambles... There's chaos..."  
All of us started arguing. Roy looked at us, and asked, "Which one of you is the strongest foot fighter? Strongest mage? Strongest cavalier?"  
Marth signaled to us so the arguing could stop.  
"Ike's the strongest foot fighter, Soren's the strongest mage and best strategist, Cain and Titania are probably the strongest cavaliers," Marth said.  
"Wait..."  
The older Roy finally started to speak a language we all understand.  
"So from what I'm understanding-- you're the strongest foot fighter," he said, looking at Ike.  
"The best."  
"And you're the strongest mage and best strategest," he said, looking at Soren.  
"Of course."  
"And you two are the best cavaliers?" he finished, looking back and forth between Titania and I.  
"Yep," Titania replied.  
"Yeah," I claimed. _Though he doesn't know back where I come from I actually teach the younger knights..._  
Abel had already left, seeing that what he needed to do had been done.  
"All right... Now which one of you is the best leader?"  
"Me, probably," Marth said.  
"No, it's me," Seliph said.  
"Definitely Marth," I said.  
"All right. So you're doing what here?"  
"You shouldn't concern yourself with what we're doing. We're doing our own business, as I'm assuming you came here to do. In any case we would certainly ta--" Marth started, but he was cut off by Roy.  
"Dad! I'm going to! But if I join them, it would prove that I know what I'm doing!"  
"Prove what? You've already proven yourself!"  
I started to look into the distance and saw we're a lot closer to the castle than expected. It was kind of exciting to think about what we could see in there, and what the damage was. This place sure looked like a wreck, but the entire country or whatever is in the same state. So if we did end up staying here, than we'd have to start the huge repair process. That'll take a while. I wonder if anyone else agrees...  
"Hey, Cain, what do you think? Roy's going to join our group. His dad said it was OK for him to join so he could prove he was a worthy enough hero to the whole country of Lycia or whatever," Marth said.  
"I was thinking... If we did end up staying here, in this country or whatever, we would have a long repair process to bring the country to its former glory. But since you said Roy was joining, I'm pretty OK with that. We never know what we're going to encounter on our way to the castle, which is closer than I expected, but at least it's something good, right?" I said.  
Geoffrey's horse stamped it's foot a couple times, and we started moving. By evening, we hadn't made much progress, but at least we got a new ally-- and possibly somewhere to stay after this is over. Abel came back with Est this time to join for the night. Est looks a lot different from what Marth, Jeorge, Tiki, Lena and I expected, and Abel mentioned he needed to earn money on the side somehow. He's rejoining the knights, so I guess I'll have to train him up again. Marth had to bring Abel to the side and ask why he brought Est. Didn't want to be alone or something, but from what I know, something's up. Family matters, maybe. Est looked scared, though, like she didn't want to be with the rest of us. I noticed that Est had a kid clinging to her. Who's the kid's parents?   
Abel walked up to me, looking like he had some huge favor he needed from me.   
"Hey, Cain... I was wondering if you could re-instruct me on how to use the weapons again... You see, I need to learn it again since I left the knights and I got kind of rusty when I practiced the other day..."   
"Is that your and Est's kid?"   
"No, no. The kid's an orphan, so we took her and her brother in. They're both a handful. I might have told the male a bit about you. Now he keeps saying he wants to be like you. The girl-- more like Est. Better get heading home. Oh, snap. Forgot to tell you: Altea's in REAL bad shape. Let Marth know, alright? Est and I had to flee to Talys, and Caeda let us stay with her until we got on our feet. That was right after you went missing along with Marth. Caeda's a wreck, she doesn't know what to do without Marth..."   
I told Marth what Abel had told me, and man, was he shocked. Although there was the factor of him not wanting to rebuild, he decided to lead us on to where we need to go. Hopefully, it's not as bad as Abel says it is...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain and Co beat the final boss

We did it. We made it to the castle. What a shocker, really. Everyone thought it would have taken longer with the couple of delays we ended up having. However, I saw Marth look eager into the castle's throne room, which is empty. Whatever is supposed to be in there should show itself. If it does, we could end the war we got dragged into quicker. I noticed some sort of dragon head thing behind the throne, and asked Marth if we should check it out. He said we should. We walked back there when the throne room's doors were opened again by the wind.  
The stone head shape moved out and started to attack us.  
"This is were we fight!"  
Geoffrey, Rhys, Soren and I looked nervously around, trying to figure out what to do. We can't find any other enemies, so we started attacking what was being attacked. Rhys decided to stand a little farther back just in case anyone got hurt. The platform changed. We're still standing there, looking around for something we could attack when a giant dragon came up.  
"Attack it! Rhys, you stay behind and heal if anyone gets hurt!"  
Before I could get control of my horse, he begins to move on his own. Towards the dragon, I might add. Marth did the final blow, and the dragon god proceeded to die. Least we're done. We got back to the throne room, which hasn't changed since we were last there. Except for one thing. The other group was there, wondering what had just happened.  
"Listen. You guys are intending to walk around like heroes on MY turf! I find that ---"  
"You have not given us a fair chance to talk. Not even once. So take those rude pants off and put on some shoes. You're probably a disgrace. I was going to say that whatever you guys have to do here has already been done. Maybe not the looting, but everything else has."  
"All right. I'm sorry I decided to make fun of you guys and your strength. Didn't realize you all are that strong and talented. What I expected from you guys was not what ended up happening. You guys did something for us. Come on, you have a smaller group, and you managed to beat it. I don't think... THAT'S what it meant! So you were trying to tell me that some other ragtag group would finish it for us."  
"I--"  
"Alright. How about we strike up a deal. Who's the leader?"  
I started eyeing Marth, who did the same to me. We both are, I guess.  
"Well, I think more fight wise, I'm in charge of that."  
"Yeah, Cain, you can take that, but Soren really did do the strategy for the battle."  
"Oh, you're in charge?"  
"Sure, I guess," was all Marth could say, even though we all knew it was a tri-lead effort.  
Surprising, really was the only thing I could get out of it. Their leader let us take the entire country! Put Marth in charge! The best part is that everyone from both groups (Ike's and Marth's) came! Caeda said she'd rather stay here, with Marth, than be alone. Abel and Est even said they would set up a shop here, but don't know how successfull it will be. I got put in charge of the cavalier soldiers, and Ike was put in charge of the foot soldiers. Soren's the strategist. The other group was here, and they were suprised how both of our groups act together. Really inspiring.  
Marth was eventually asked what he'd name the country if he could name it. He looked at Seliph, Leif, and Finn. They were walking away. Have to go home, probably. Roy was talking with most of both of the groups, as his dad has let him stay here instead of going back home.  
"I guess we'll keep the current name until we can think of a better one."  
We all work together now. It's really amazing, actually. Ike's group and Marth's now work to make a better country and place for people to live. We've been visited by the other leaders, and they're always impressed by how we're training the recruits. Marth always says that it's just the way we set up the country. I'm honestly impressed how far we've come, and whether or not it'll take us even further. 


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT FROM CAIN'S PERSPECTIVE!! Also, as a fair warning, these did not fit in the chapter notes, and wanted to let you guys know what kind of process I went through to write this.

All right. The reason I had for writing this first part in a series is because I just wanted to test out my writing skills. I actually really enjoyed writing this, as it's Fire Emblem Fates' Reveation path, but majorly parodied by the fact that it's a small ragtag team being chased by Corrin's. I've left most of the Fates' charaters names out, especially Corrin's (since it can be changed). I made the reference to Xander looking like Camus because Xander is part of that archetype.  
Where I thought of this idea was actually my English class. I started writing down plot events/characters. I eventually got to putting it down here during my free period. Mostly I edited each chapter until I felt the chapter had enough details to continue to the next. I now realized it loosely followed the plot I'd written down.  
Plot Differences Between The Original Plot and What Was Written On Here (Plot on here is in bold):  
Jeorge, Marth, and Cain met up with Ike, Rhys and Titania.  
**Jeorge, Marth, Cain and Merric met up with Ike, Rhys, Soren, Geoffrey and Titania.**  
The group met up before talking to a hooded man.  
**The hooded man was already talking to them.**  
Merric was supposed to be at the end.  
**Merric was in the first couple chapters.**  
The group jumps off the bottomless canyon immediately after meeting the hooded man.  
**They try to collect firewood, and hear strange things, before meeting Corrin's group and THEN jumping off the cliff.**  
They see a dragon near the castle.  
**They see a dragon after they land.**  
I think you guys get the point... The plot didn't go the way I intended. Seliph, Roy, Finn, Leif, Tiki and Lena ended up joining along the way. This entire thing (aka the entire plot) was intended to be beta read by my mom, but she doesn't know anything about Fire Emblem and refused to read it because it made no sense to her. I would have brought this to my English teacher or someone, but I'm probably going to get it betae'd at some point and then make all the necessary edits.  
It was a little hard to write the entire thing, since I didn't know how to put the words down, but once I got the main idea out, I added more details to make it seem more interesting. The part where Abel brought them breakfast was included because in Heroes, Abel says (IF YOU HAVE HIM) that his wife is an amazing cook. I did reference Cain's ability to train the younger knights vaguely (which is what Cain says in heroes), and Abel's rusty skills (mentioned in Abel's level up sometimes).   
I know that I didn't get some of the character's attitudes and traits right, but I tried my best to put the attitude/traits that suit them best. For example, I made Corrin (who is female in this fic, name left out) as really snotty at the begining by the end she realized that Marth's group and her group motives are the same, so she apologized for being wrong. I considered putting Marth's dialogue in Japaese, but ended up making his lines in English.   
The reason I made Marth the leader of the hidden kingdom was because Altea had started to fall, and most people had to flee, so Corrin realized that Marth had to leave leadership of his country and gave him the hidden kingdom instead. Xander and Ryoma actually appreciate the fact that Corrin's not in charge of the kingdom (I didn't put it in the fic).   
I implied that Xander looks like Camus because in Birthright Xander is parth of the Camus archetype. Left his name out.   
Hope you all enjoyed the fic that I wrote up!! It was really, REALLY fun to write!! More parts of the series will be up soon!!! 


End file.
